x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Files Wiki:Layout Guide
The article layout is standardized, to a large extent, on . Sections and their headings should generally be consistent across similar types of articles. In addition, all articles should have introductory sections that summarize the subject of an article, unless otherwise stated, and the applicable infobox template, if one exists. In articles, use line-spacing as and when needed; do not use superfluous lines between paragraphs and/or headings. Capitalization of names (and names for otherwise unnamed subjects) should be taken from script sources. Proper names should be observed at all times. For instance, use "The X-Files" rather than "X-Files". The same is true of "The Lone Gunmen", etc. Do not specify an image size when including files unless absolutely necessary, such as when displaying an image in a table. Add a caption when posting images. To avoid too many duplicated links, link to a word in only the uppermost caption in which a word is used. For instance, if a page features two images with one caption reading "Dana Scully" and a lower caption reading "Scully and Mulder", link to the Dana Scully article in only the topmost caption, with a link to Mulder alone in the lower one. Also, use direct linking as much as possible, even if using piped links (such as, in the example, linking to the page about Mulder by writing "Mulder"); this will avoid the user going via a redirect which will show up at the top of the target page. Similar to images, only the first usage of a word in pages should be a link. This will help to minimize the amount of duplicated links throughout each article. Keep wording neutral, without emotive phrasing. Obvious exceptions to this are in quotes taken from cast and crew members and/or reviews. Headings Episodes For episode pages, the following headings should be used in order, if needed: * Synopsis * Summary * References * Quotes * Background Information ** Production ** Music ** Continuity ** Cultural References ** Goofs ** Trivia ** Reception ** Cast and Characters * Cast * External Links If there is not enough information for the subheadings "Music", "Visual Effects" and/or "Editing", this kind of information can be grouped under a "Post-Production" subheading. However, at no point should there be both a "Post-Production" subheading as well as one or more of the other style of subheadings. Just decide which method is more appropriate. Similarly, information suitable for "Continuity", "Cultural References" and/or "Nitpicks" may instead be grouped under a "Trivia" subheading, depending on how much relevant information there is. Characters For character pages, the following headers should be used in order, if needed: * Biography or Profile * Relationships with names of associates used as subheadings beneath * Appearances * Background Check * External Links Cast * Biography ** Early Life ** Career ** Personal Life * Other Credits ** Television Work ** Stage Work ** Filmography ** Discography * Trivia * External Links Categorization The central goal of the category system is to provide navigational links to all pages in a hierarchy of categories which readers – knowing essential characteristics of a topic – can browse. Users should be able to apply the system to quickly find sets of pages on topics that are defined by those characteristics. Creation Categories should be created when they can encompass a significant number of relevant articles. If someone wishes to contest the relevance of a newly created category, they can do so in our basement office. Naming Conventions * Names of categories should be plural. * Only the first letter of the category name should be capitalized unless abbreviations are used (such as in the case of Category:TXF episodes and Category:FBI personnel). If the name is to be used on in-universe pages, the category should be written in such a way as to be as in-universe as possible. For example, Category:Deceased people is acceptable, whereas Category:Deceased characters is not. The same works vice versa for real-world articles. Episodes For episode pages, the following categories should be added if needed: * TXF episodes * MM episodes * TLG episodes * Season # episodes * Season premieres * Season finales Category:Policies